Prison Boss
The Prison Boss is a minor antagonist in the top-down shooter videogame Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. He is a muscular and intimidating prisoner who tries to kill Richter Berg during the beginning of a prison riot, serving as the boss of the level "Release". Appearance Standing out among the rest of the typical prisoners seen in "Release", the Prison Boss is a large and extremely muscular man with a long, brown beard which he keeps tied up, grey eyes and a buzz cut. He wears a standard prison uniform with orange trousers and a white tank top underneath, but keeps the rest of his overalls tied around his waist. Notably, the Prison Boss appears to have a tattoo of the 50 Blessings logo on the side of his neck, as well as a tattoo of the number "50" underneath his left eye, heavily implying that he is loyal to the terrorist organization's cause. Biography Very little is known about the Prison Boss in general. Based on the 50 Blessings tattoos he has, he may have possibly worked for the 50 Blessings organization as a masked operative prior to being incarcerated, or at the very least supported their cause and was imprisoned for other reasons. While the imprisoned 50 Blessings operative known as Richter waits at the visitation booth for his trial concerning his crimes committed against Jacket and the Russian Mafia, he is mysteriously visited by the Janitors. They thank Richter for serving them and bid him farewell, much to his confusion before leaving. While trying to head back to the cafeteria for lunch, Richter is refused entry by three security guards, diverting him to the basket ball court where he is confronted by the Prison Boss. A large group of inmates watching outside the court cheer for the Prison Boss and Richter, turning the court into a make-shift fighting arena. The Prison Boss tells Richter to say his prayers and tries to attack Richter. As expected, the Prison Boss is shown to be a dangerous foe, as he is able to kill Richter as soon as he makes physical contact with him by grabbing and headbutting him, while Richter is left defenseless. Richter is forced to dodge the Prison Boss' attacks, who erratically charges at him several times in an attempt to grab him. After dodging several of the Prison Boss' attacks, Richter then grabs a large pipe thrown into the court by a spectating prisoner and uses it to easily bludgeon the Prison Boss to death before exiting the basketball court. Due to the odd timing of the prison riot, the guards forcing Richter into the basketball court and the Prison Boss trying to kill him shortly after the Janitors' arrival, it is assumed that the Janitors had conspired to kill Richter by organizing the riot and using the Prison Boss as their agent to carry out the hit. Gallery sprPrisonBoss.png|The Prison Boss' in-game sprite. sprPrisonBossVictory.png|The Prison Boss flexing his muscles. HM2RichterPrisonBoss.jpg|The Prison Boss prepares to kill Richter. HM2RichterKillsInmate.jpg|Richter kills the Prison Boss. Trivia *Since he is fought early on in "Release", the Prison Boss, game mechanics-wise, serves as an introduction to the charging "Psycho" inmates encountered in the second half of the level. *Aside from the top half of his head and his tied up beard, the Prison Boss' dialogue sprite is a heavily recycled version of the SWAT Chief's dialogue sprite, who is another boss fought in the game. Category:Homicidal Category:Inmates Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Xenophobes Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Nameless Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Thugs Category:Provoker